


Первые шаги

by ilmare



Series: Прекрасная Япония будущего [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Противостояние людей и гулей закончено, но счастье и благополучие никогда не даются даром. В такое сложное время не стоит ждать справедливости — можно только сжать зубы и перетерпеть. А еще это время прокладывания новых непроторенных дорог и тяжелой, неблагодарной работы. Но кто-то должен делать и ее.





	Первые шаги

**Author's Note:**

> Первая история из серии (по хронологии) "Прекрасная Япония будущего".

— Дай-ка. — Акира забралась на кровать и оказалась чуть выше Амона, поправила узел галстука, потом сняла с него очки. — Мне ужасно нравится, как ты смотришься в очках. Сразу хочу начать тебя раздевать. — Удивительно, что дома такие вещи не звучат пошло или развязно — можно просто сказать, что собираешься сделать. — Но... очки будто подчеркивают, что ты все еще человек.  
  
Амон отвернулся в сторону, как-то сразу закрывшись. Акира положила руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, как это важно: преподаватель-гуль в обновленной Академии CCG. Это веха истории. Он не может изображать человека. Он должен быть гулем, должен быть достоин доверия и уважения именно в этом качестве.  
  
Амон вздохнул.  
  
—Акира, я вовсе не собирался...  
  
Она чуть стиснула его плечи и покачала головой — «собирался, не спорь со мной».  
  
Амон ответил ей грустной улыбкой. Она не удержалась, наклонилась и поцеловала его, вдохнув легкий пряно-цитрусовый аромат парфюма.  
  
  
***  
  
Три пары девушек вытянулись перед Акирой в струнку — поровну людей и гулей. Она кивнула им, разрешая расслабиться.  
  
— Сегодня у нас на занятии оказались одни девушки, и я этому рада. Моя наставница когда-то говорила, что женщине надо быть на голову выше мужчины, чтобы стать следователем CCG. Мы должны поддержать друг друга. Это не значит, что я буду делать вам поблажки, наоборот — надеюсь, мы порадуем друг друга хорошей работой.  
  
Она прошлась мимо застывших в ожидании учениц, убеждаясь, что они поняли ее.  
  
— Накано, Сузуки, Като, — все три девушки-гуля уставились на Акиру настороженно,— я знаю, как долго и придирчиво вас проверяли перед тем, как разрешили сдавать экзамены в Академию. Ваши биографии изучили вдоль и поперек, провели множество тестов. И вы их прошли успешно, раз оказались здесь. Это большая честь — попасть в первый набор гулей в CCG. Добиться этого нелегко, и многие считают несправедливым, что правила для людей и для гулей оказались разными. Но я думаю, вы помните, что курсанты-люди учились гораздо дольше, их навыки и знания проверяли каждый год и до поступления в Академию. Так что вы лишь наверстали упущенное за годы, пока не посещали школу.  
  
— Но я хотела в школу, — возмутилась Като, — и не могла в нее пойти!  
  
Акира посмотрела на нее одобрительно, кивнула.  
  
— Вот поэтому прежние порядки так плохи. Слишком долго мы — и люди, и гули — предпочитали решать дело убийством вместо того, чтобы начать разговаривать. Теперь пора исправлять это. Способы могут быть разными, но вы не забывайте о главном, об общей цели — создания мира, где мы сможем жить вместе. Я хотела сказать вам, что вы все, — она выделила последнее слово, — немало поработали, чтобы оказаться здесь. Мы все здесь ради общего дела.  
  
Девушки кивнули, только Като поджала губы. Акира продолжила:  
  
— Вы знаете, что по новым правилам следователи будут работать в паре гуль-человек. Вам придется научиться понимать друг друга с полуслова, знать возможности вашего напарника. Сегодня мы будем меняться местами.  
  
Девушки переглянулись. Акира повернулась к студенткам-гулям:  
  
— С этого момента и до конца тренировки вы не можете пользоваться кагуне. Совсем. Кто не сумеет, отправится на дополнительные занятия по контролю кагуне. Теперь вы — люди. Запомните это.  
  
Акира сделала шаг в сторону, где стоял футляр с куинке, и резким движением развернула шипастый хребет Фуегучи. Удар со свистом рассек воздух перед ахнувшими от неожиданности девушками. Накано отпрыгнула назад, Сузуки вскрикнула и дернула руками в защитном жесте, но кагуне ни одна не выпустила. Като тоже отступила на шаг, но упрямо вскинула голову. Ее взгляд полыхнул вызовом.  
  
Акира удовлетворенно кивнула:  
  
— Человеком быть страшно. На эти два часа вы люди и будете обходиться мечами из куинке-стали. А вы, — она повернулась ко второй группе курсанток, — возьмете куинке. Теперь разбейтесь на пары. Вы будете противниками. Задача — оттеснить противницу за линию.  
  
Като посмотрела на Акиру с вызовом.  
  
— Можно задать вопрос, инструктор Мадо?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Кого вы убили, чтобы заполучить ваш куинке?  
  
Акира посмотрела на Като внимательно: с ершистой, упрямой девочкой будет непросто, но ей понравилась ее прямота. Из таких вырастают бойцы, которых будет помнить еще не одно поколение. За их подвиги или за склочный характер — никто не скажет наперед.  
  
— Он не мой. Его одолжила... моя знакомая. Куинке сделал мой папа из кагуне ее отца, если ты _это_ хотела знать. Я отдала ей куинке несколько лет назад, но потом она решила, что наши тренировки важны, и вернула его. Сказала, что если это поможет спасти чью-то жизнь, то ее папа одобрил бы такое решение.  
  
Като недовольно мотнула головой, словно хотела отмахнуться от лишней информации. Акира надеялась, что она все-таки сделает верный вывод из этой истории.  
  
— Но у нас же только мечи, — растерянно проговорила Сузуки, вертя в руках затупленный учебный клинок.  
  
— Вы следователи. Боевой дух и навыки важнее преимущества в силе.  
  
Девушки достали оружие и встали на исходные позиции.  
  
— Начали, — скомандовала Акира и отступила в сторону.  
  
***  
  
Акира успела закончить тренировку и добраться до учебного корпуса Академии к самому началу лекции Амона. Зал был полон до отказа. Едва ли студентов привлекала возможность в который уже раз послушать об объединении, а вот посмотреть на живого гуля-следователя особого класса хотели многие.  
  
Для CCG не были новостью ни гуль-следователь, ни даже гуль-преподаватель Академии. Но когда-то Хайсе был исключением, прихотью Аримы, для которого не существовало запретов. Конечно, никто в CCG ни на секунду не забывал о том, чем питается Хайсе: пока одни старательно делали вид, что это совершенно их не волнует, другие демонстративно отходили в сторону. Позже Хайсе завоевал признание тех, с кем работал рядом, но остальная — и большая — часть следователей ждала, когда рванет эта граната с выдернутой чекой. Их опасения оправдались в полной мере.  
  
Теперь все должно быть совсем иначе: не пугающее исключение, а установление новых правил.  
  
Еще недавно Амон был в центре внимания: он сделал немало для того, чтобы мир между людьми и гулями был заключен и не распался на следующий день, его любили журналисты, его слово кое-что значило и для людей, и для гулей. Но как только самый сложный период миновал, он отступил в тень. Акира знала как никто, что Амона тяготила роль живого знамени, что он отказался от множества заманчивых предложений, не желая становиться ходячей вывеской. Все, чего он хотел, — это вернуться к службе в CCG.  
  
Свободных мест в зале почти не было, припозднившимся осталось слушать лекцию стоя, но это, кажется, никого не отпугивало. Амон ждал, пока войдут все желающие. Акира решила не привлекать к себе внимание и только украдкой кинула взгляд в его сторону: ей определенно нравилось, как он смотрится за кафедрой. Наконец двери закрылись, и зал притих после приветственных слов.  
  
— Юки, смотри! Да смотри же ты, — совсем рядом яростно шептала девушка, дергая соседку за рукав, — он такой красивый! Лучше, чем на фото!  
  
— Да ладно, — хмуро отозвалась Юки, — он же здоровый, как шкаф, чего хорошего?  
  
— Что ты понимаешь! Пойдем ближе встанем, — отозвалась первая девушка и потащила подружку вниз по лестнице.  
  
Акира не сдержала улыбку. На мгновение она почувствовала легкий укол ревности, но бросила взгляд на серьезное сосредоточенное лицо Амона и представила, как будут биться бедные девушки, пытаясь намекнуть ему на чашечку кофе после занятий. Будь она в другом месте, обязательно рассмеялась бы.  
  
Акира пришла не только для того, чтобы послушать Амона. Она хотела узнать, о чем думают студенты, как воспримут его слова, чем будут недовольны. Мало кто сейчас был доволен. Казалось, все пространство вокруг, весь воздух наполнены горючим веществом, которое вспыхнет от одного неловкого движения или резкого слова. И если есть мизерный шанс не совершать этих движений и не произносить этих слов, им не стоило пренебрегать.  
  
Даже в переполненном зале рядом со студентами-гулями остались свободные места. Люди демонстративно держались от сокурсников на расстоянии.  
  
«Пройдет со временем», — подумала Акира и переместилась ближе к этой буферной зоне.  
  
Решение принимать гулей сначала в Управление, а потом и в Академию CCG было тяжелым. Его обсуждали все два года с окончания войны и все равно встретили в штыки почти все. Казалось, никто не был удовлетворен итогом. Так и случается, если удалось добиться настоящего компромисса.  
  
Амон закончил со вступительной частью и перешел к сути. Акира могла только догадываться, о чем будет его речь: он ничего не показывал ей, пока писал текст, и ужасно смущался, когда Акира пыталась заглянуть через плечо. Теперь она поняла почему. Он говорил о себе как о гуле. Делал крохотную паузу перед этим словом, точно набирал в легкие воздух перед тем, как нырнуть. Акира чувствовала, что каждый раз, когда Амон его произносил, его боль будто отдавалась у нее в груди.  
  
Едва ли кто-то, кроме нее, мог заметить эту маленькую деталь. Остальные слышали искреннюю и точную речь. Амон говорил о том, что вражда однажды затягивает в свой круговорот и уже не отпускает, разъедает души своих пленников, калечит их непоправимо. Говорил, что многие — среди людей и гулей — видят в заключении мира предательство погибших и жаждут мести. Он отлично их понимал когда-то и понимает до сих пор, но теперь он видит слишком ясно, что все они попали в замкнутый круг насилия. И месть никогда не прекратится, лишь породит новые жертвы, если кто-то когда-то не остановится. Сейчас самое время отставить в сторону справедливость и научиться прощать.  
  
В зале стояла тишина, изредка студенты перешептывались — они явно хотели поделиться своими мыслями, но не смели мешать лектору. Зато в перерыве смогли наконец выплеснуть эмоции.  
  
Ближайший к ней студент — молодой гуль с длинной челкой, отливающей ультрамарином — яростно водил по экрану дорогого телефона, потом отбросил его от себя с отвращением и произнес раздраженно:  
  
— Хорошо рассуждать о равенстве! Да здесь до него как до Луны! Экзамены для людей и гулей разные, нормальную работу не найдешь. На государственную должность попробуй пробейся. CCG даже куинке не все вернули — только часть. А ты теперь доказывай, что не кинешься на них немедленно, что в голове у тебя не фруктовое желе и вообще ты чуть лучше, чем грязь под ногами! Зато красивые слова говорить — это пожалуйста.  
  
Парень с нижнего ряда не выдержал и обернулся на ворчание гуля:  
  
— А ты чего тогда пришел сюда, а? Наверняка у тебя и образование получше, чем у многих, — можешь пойти в любую корпорацию. Зачем тут выступаешь?  
  
— О, ну конечно! А страной управлять и решать, как мне жить будут такие, как ты? Только из-за того, что у тебя в тарелке лежит?!  
  
— Надеешься обойти ограничение для гулей и попасть в госаппарат? — по тону было ясно, что парень даже немного растерялся от того, что гуль планировал так далеко вперед.  
  
— Да, думаю, из CCG путь окажется короче, чем из бизнеса, — обладатель синей челки точно знал, чего хочет добиться.  
  
Заявление было настолько практичным и лишенным пустого пафоса, что накал спора тут же спал. Акира решила, что услышала достаточно, и стала пробираться в другое место, напоследок уловив эхо другого разговора:  
  
— И еще мясо без вкуса и запаха в специальном отделе — чтоб никто не видел! Пробовал я эту их искусственную пищу — полная дрянь. И вот за это мы должны быть благодарны?!  
  
В ответ раздалось что-то одобрительное, но Акира уже была слишком далеко.  
  
  
В другой стороне зала студенты-первокурсники сидели тихо, порой переговаривались между собой. Девушка с аккуратным каре спешила законспектировать материал, хотя лекция была скорее вводной.  
  
— Чего ты там строчишь? — с досадой спросил ее сосед. — Это общие слова. Красивые фразы и больше ничего.  
  
— Наката, зачем ты так? — распахнула глаза девушка. — Он же правильные вещи говорит. Мы сможем помочь многим людям... и гулям, наверное, тоже.  
  
— Конечно... — парень нервно стучал ручкой по столу, — ты знаешь, что, пока я жил в приюте вместе с сестрой, портрет этого самого Амона Котаро висел у меня на стене. Он был настоящий герой. Я мечтал, что, может быть, когда-то стану его напарником или хотя бы буду служить в том же районе. А теперь что? Ты слушаешь его вообще? Он гуль! Он выступает за гулей и их права! — Акире вдруг показалось, что парень готов расплакаться прямо здесь, его приглушенный голос едва не срывался. — А кто будет говорить за людей? Мы должны простить убийц, должны жить рядом с ними и делать вид, что мы просто соседи. Пока правительство и CCG придумывают порядок: кого судить, кого ограничить в правах, а кому позволить жить как ни в чем не бывало. А суд только для тех, на ком совсем уж клейма ставить негде. Ха-ха! — смех вышел таким горьким, что у Акиры свело скулы.  
  
— Тише ты, не шуми.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что в CCG ограничивают использование куинке?  
  
— Это почему? — Девушка окончательно оторвалась от планшета.  
  
— Потому что если гули заявят, что это останки их родственника, то имеют право забрать куинке.  
  
Девушка передернула плечами.  
  
— Ужас какой. Пусть забирают тогда.  
  
— Ага, а лет через десять мы останемся без оружия и, если гули передумают жить мирно, просто перережут нас как овец.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Наката, придумают в CCG что-нибудь.  
  
— Придумают они, как же. Набор уже сократили. И половину мест отдали гулям.  
  
— Ну ты же поступил.  
  
— Ха! Да что ты знаешь, Мияко! — он старался говорить тихо, но не мог сдержать бьющего через край возмущения, поэтому не услышать его было невозможно, разговоры вокруг стихли. — Я в приюте рос вместе с сестрой. Потому что маму сожрал какой-то урод, когда она возвращалась с работы. Мне было семь, а Амико пять. Нам говорили в приюте: «Пойдете в CCG, отомстите всем гулям, защитите других детей». Мы верили им, мы тренировались. — Он схватил девушку за руку. — А теперь она не поступит, если не прыгнет выше головы. Она всего на два года младше и всегда училась лучше, но людей теперь берут в два раза меньше, а баллы совсем заоблачные, ты понимаешь? Теперь они говорят, что мстить неправильно, и посылают к гребаному психологу. Будто все, о чем мы мечтали, какая-то чушь, будто можно подписать бумажку, и в наших головах все изменится.  
  
Акира вздохнула. Она знала, что многие возмущены новыми правилами приема, но ждала от них большей сознательности. Она надеялась, что студенты попытаются разобраться в происходящем. Хотя бы почитают, что обсуждала специальная комиссия из людей и гулей, как она в долгих муторных переговорах нащупывала очертания будущего общего мира, создавала новые законы и правила, которые должны его поддержать. Как и любые законы и правила, они не были гуманными и справедливыми ко всем — государство это машина, и всегда есть те, кто страдает от правил, спасающих других. Мир несовершенен, и приходится принять это. Но здесь все беспокоятся о собственном благополучии. И это тоже, пожалуй, правильно. Хоть и немного досадно.  
  
Они всего лишь дети, напомнила себе Акира. Лекция приближалась к завершению.  
  
— Нет никакого универсального решения для всех — каждый раз, каждый новый день нам придется спрашивать себя, правильно ли мы поступаем, и отвечать честно перед тем, как сделать следующий шаг.  
  
Голос Амона затих. В зале повисла тишина, но никакого продолжения не последовало — лекция была окончена. Студенты не сразу осознали, что другого напутствия не будет, и поблагодарили Амона аплодисментами.  
  
  
  
Аудитория постепенно наполнялась шумом голосов, а Акира начала пробираться ближе к Амону. Но ее опередили. Рядом с ним стоял невысокий плотный молодой человек.  
  
— Я веду страницу в интернете. Мы собрали ребят с общими интересами и ищем всю доступную информацию о гулях, чтобы люди узнали их лучше и перестали бояться. Ксенофобия — отвратительное явление.  
  
— Согласен. Это полезное дело. Хотите что-то спросить?  
  
На лице парня расцвела довольная улыбка. Акира уже могла разглядеть его внешность — простое, ничем не примечательное лицо можно было назвать даже приятным. Но что-то мешало ей сделать это.  
  
— Да, если вы не против. Скажите, что изменилось после того, как вы стали гулем? — При этих словах в глазах молодого человека полыхнул лихорадочный, алчный огонек. Его воодушевление показалось Акире несколько преувеличенным, она насторожилась.  
  
Амон замялся на мгновение. Еще бы — вопрос был не из приятных. Акира даже подумала, что он не станет отвечать, но ошиблась.  
  
— Это... — он искал подходящие слова, — было худшее время в моей жизни. Похожее на затянувшийся кошмар, который все не хочет заканчиваться... Казалось, все происходит не со мной — настолько невозможно было это принять.  
  
— Но потом, когда вы привыкли, то почувствовали новую силу, возможности? — парень не желал отступать от своей линии ни на шаг, и неподходящий ответ его ничуть не смутил.  
  
— Потом я понял, что для меня здесь еще остались важные дела и надо брать свое тело под контроль и продолжать начатое когда-то. А умереть всегда можно.  
  
Это сейчас было признание, что он думал о самоубийстве, поняла Акира.  
  
— Вы не испытали радости, прилива сил и энергии, когда поняли, что выжили после смертельного ранения? Это же открыло вам невероятные возможности!  
  
— Я испытал отвращение к себе и ненависть к тем, кто сотворил это, и я не знал, чего хочу больше: закрыть глаза и представить, что ничего этого нет, или разнести к чертям всю их лабораторию.  
  
— Но...— парень таращился на него, не зная, как увести разговор от этих неправильных ответов, потом глянул в планшет и натянул вежливую улыбку. — Что вы пожелаете нашим читателям-гулям?  
  
— Я бы сказал и гулям, и людям, что нам сейчас выпал редкий шанс вырваться на свободу и перестать бояться и держать в страхе друг друга. Нам есть чем поделиться и чему научиться. Надо сделать это.  
  
Акира поняла, что слушала разговор, затаив дыхание, и теперь можно расслабиться: Амон сам отбился от бесцеремонного типа, и ее помощь не потребуется.  
  
— А гули в вашем сообществе есть? — мягко спросил Амон.  
  
— Пока нет, но мы надеемся привлечь или сами стать.  
  
— Что? — Амон будто не до конца понял услышанное.  
  
— Мы считаем, что гулефикация многое бы нам дала. Мы бы не могли умереть от рака или механических травм, например. И много всего еще. — Что-то мечтательное слышалось в голосе странного молодого человека.  
  
— Но сейчас такие операции больше не делают — слишком много рисков, организм быстро изнашивается, и сокращается срок жизни, ведь человеческий организм не приспособлен для таких нагрузок.  
  
— Я думаю, этот риск вполне оправдан.  
  
— А что насчет еды? Хотите питаться человечиной?  
  
— О, думаю, через пару лет технологию доведут до ума, и мы будем есть то же, что и люди.  
  
Мы. Похоже, парень уже видит себя гулем. Амон смотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением и, кажется, не мог подобрать слов. Акира решила, что ждать больше нечего, возникла рядом с ним, извинилась и утянула его за собой.  
  
***  
  
Они преодолели уже полдороги до выхода, когда встретили запыхавшегося Сейдо. Он остановился так резко, будто споткнулся о невидимую преграду, и выругался себе под нос.  
  
— Черт, и сюда не успел, — он опустил голову так низко, что лицо совершенно скрылось за непослушными волосами.  
  
— Хотел попасть на лекцию?  
  
— Хотел. Чего ты удивляешься? — ответил Сейдо колюче.  
  
— Я не... могу дать тебе почитать, если интересно.  
  
— Да на черта мне читать! Это же не то...  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
  
— То есть я почитаю. Извини, — Сейдо сник еще больше.  
  
На выходе из здания Сейдо обменялся затяжным неприязненным взглядом с охранником. Точнее они долго сверлили друг друга глазами, как два кота, претендующих на одну территорию. Не хватало только вздыбленной шерсти и шипения.  
  
Амон с Акирой переглянулись.  
  
— Ты поспорил с охранником? — спросила она.  
  
— Я не спорил! Он почему-то решил, что это его дело, зачем и сколько раз я прихожу сюда. Сказал, что Ауры-сан сегодня не будет.  
  
— Он думал, что ты пришел просить у нее работу? — уточнила Акира.  
  
— Да, — почти прорычал Сейдо, сжимая кулаки. — Я разозлился и показал ему какуган. Он так и присел на свое место, — Сейдо ухмыльнулся, — и уже не думал меня останавливать.  
  
Это считалось довольно серьезной угрозой, но наказать за такое не могли.  
  
— А в который раз ты приходишь? — осторожно поинтересовался Амон.  
  
— Тебе-то что?! — снова вспыхнул Сейдо, но чуть погодя добавил: — Четвертый. Но я же не за этим!  
  
— Ты ведь сегодня ходил на собеседования...  
  
Сейдо фыркнул, показывая свое отношение к этому занятию. Они шли через сквер во внутреннем дворе Академии. Сейдо ссутулился и глядел себе под ноги, точно боялся поднять на них глаза.  
  
— В пожарной охране сначала смотрели подозрительно. Потом даже обрадовались, когда узнали, что я гуль да еще и с опытом работы в команде и образованием. Сказали, что такие у них редкость. Но чертов испытательный срок никак обойти нельзя. — Он со злостью пнул ни в чем не повинный камешек под ногами. — Лет через пять, говорят, обязательно приходи. Через пять! А до этого мне с голоду подыхать что ли? Чертовы идиоты, — он задумался и досадливо бубнил под нос ругательства.  
  
— Ты сможешь пойти туда, чтобы получить опыт и рекомендации и вернуться в CCG.  
  
— Через пять чертовых лет!  
  
— А второе место? Ты ходил туда? — напомнил Амон.  
  
— А, порт... — Сейдо медлил с ответом. — Там с самого начала не задалось...  
  
Он все так же смотрел под ноги, будто не замечая прохожих — студенты порой здоровались с Амоном или Акирой. И ей казалось, что он старается не подавать вида, но с каждым новым «здрасьте» и «добрый вечер, Акира-сан» его плечи опускаются все ниже. Амон положил руку на его плечо, легко сжал, стараясь подбодрить.  
  
Они пересекли сквер и через центральный вход вышли на улицу. Их встретила пестрая толпа людей с плакатами и флагами. Они кричали что-то — Акира старалась не вслушиваться. Сейдо аж остановился от неожиданности.  
  
— Что это? Митинг? Здесь? Это же Академия, а не Главный офис. Чего они хотят?  
  
— Сейчас узнаем, — ответил Амон обреченно.  
  
Сложнее было не узнать.  
  
Кажется, эти же пикетчики осаждали до этого и Главный офис. «Требуем люстрации!», «Палачей к ответу», «Убийцы научат только убивать», «Верните куинке». Сегодняшняя повестка такая: CCG преступная организация, убивающая без суда, а всех следователей надо привлечь к ответственности. Значит, здесь гули и их сторонники — вон тот парень с интернет-страничкой поднимает плакат «Остановите геноцид гулей» — а вчера протестовали люди. «CCG — предатели человечества», «Судите всех по одним законам», «Пособники убийц». CCG должно распуститься, должно защищать людей, выдать преступников-следователей и так до бесконечности. Акире казалось, что даже у одной группы протестующих требования были взаимоисключающими. Или она просто перестала понимать, чего они хотят.  
  
Уже через несколько шагов шум усилился, толпа прижималась к ограждению, кричала, сыпала оскорблениями. Акира слышала беспорядочное: «предатель», «убийца», «убери руки от наших детей!». Они почти преодолели эту сотню шагов, когда кто-то выкрикнул: «Смотрите этот, с белыми волосами! Это же Оул, любитель отрывать головы! Я по телевизору видел! Он же бывший человек, а все его грехи теперь на гулей вешают. По нему тюрьма плачет, а его пускают в Академию». Теперь крики слились в единый гул, от которого закладывало уши. Акира видела, что Сейдо оглянулся напоследок, выражение его лица было странным.  
  
Они завернули за угол, теперь можно было выдохнуть и чуть расслабиться. Амон казался неестественно прямым, его спина и плечи будто задеревенели, выражение лица стало непроницаемым. Акира почувствовала, как внутри нарастает гнев: никто из них не был совершенен, но и подобных слов они не заслужили. Она резко остановилась, взяла Амона за обе руки и заглянула в глаза.  
  
— Это все неправда.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул он, плечи опали, — просто к этому трудно привыкнуть. Все же они не во всем ошибаются.  
  
— Не желаю этого слушать. Они представления не имеют о нашей работе, — в такие мгновения Амон злил ее не меньше пикетчиков.  
  
Амон только кивнул. Теперь он будет замкнутым и неразговорчивым до самого вечера. Зато Сейдо обратился взглядом куда-то к облакам и замер так, пока Акира пыталась растормошить Амона.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке, Сейдо? — спросил тот.  
  
— Да, — ответил он необычно глухим голосом. — Все просто прекрасно.  
  
Он опустил глаза на них и вдруг расхохотался — так надрывно и горько, что Акира не сразу сообразила, что это смех. Он хохотал долго, сгибался пополам, обхватив себя руками, и все не мог остановиться, будто смех рвался наружу помимо его воли. Акира замерла, не зная, как ей реагировать. Амон опомнился раньше — шагнул к Сейдо и обнял его, прижал к груди крепко, дождался, пока пугающий приступ хохота иссякнет.  
  
Акира приблизилась, заглянула в лицо Сейдо.  
  
— Что с тобой происходит?  
  
— Что происходит?! — выдавил он хрипло. — Что?! Они только и ждут, — он высвободил руку из объятий, махнул в сторону толпы, которая все еще шумела за углом, — что я начну отрывать головы. А сейчас мне и правда хочется. Я, оказывается, порчу гулям репутацию! Это я порчу! Для них я недостаточно свой, чтобы они могли оправдать все, что я делаю. А для людей — недостаточно человек. Но когда я пытаюсь жить нормальной жизнью, все отмахиваются — я им не нужен, я испорченный, опасный. Отброс, как и прежде. Разве это не смешно?  
  
«Не смешно, совсем не смешно». Акира сжала кулаки в бессильной злобе.  
  
Даже если им удастся выстроить новую систему, создать общество, пригодное для людей и для гулей, до этого оно прокатится катком по ее собственной семье.  
  
«Ну уж нет, достаточно было потерь», — подумала она. Она выгрызет свое счастье зубами, если потребуется.  
  
— Сейдо! — позвала Акира.  
  
Он уставился на нее настороженно.  
  
— Хватит радовать идиотов и прятаться. Подадим в суд на всех, кто не взял тебя на работу. А может, и на этих горлопанов на улице. Идем!  
  
— Нет, Акира, прекрати! Ты с ума сошла!  
  
За спиной раздался тяжелый вздох Амона.


End file.
